And She's Only 16
by Namesareforlosers
Summary: He Just Had To Leave Them All Alone Sequel  An Actual Story  not just one chapter   -Sakura gives birth to twins and has to survive high school as the mother of the most popular guys children.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god!" Sakura groaned as her hand tightened around Sasuke's. "Oh dear god! Why the hell would you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke, gently caressing her stomach, replied. "I'm so sorry."

Sakura loosened her grip on his hand as the pain of her contractions subsided a bit. "Oh my god, what will my mother say? We've only been going out for 9 months… Hell, we've only known each other 9 months!"

"It's okay." Sasuke cooed as he struggled to keep up with the nurse who was rushing Sakura into the hospital room. "It'll be over soon. They'll be out soon."

"I can't believe you knocked me up with TWINS!" Sakura shouted at him.

"I didn't mean to! I had been planning on pulling out!"

"Please don't shout at the pregnant women." The nurse scolded Sasuke.

"Sorry." Sasuke sat at the end of the bed the nurse was helping Sakura into. "Sakura, I'll take responsibility for them, you know that. I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Everything will be okay." Sasuke took her hand, "And, when it's legal, we'll get married."

Sakura looked at the jewel on her left ring finger. Her heart gave a little jump as she remembered when she got it.

"_Sasuke…" Sakura started, looking at the boy she had only known for 2 weeks._

"_Yeah?" Sasuke replied, looking up from the manga that he never read in front of anyone else other than her and his best friend, Naruto. _

"_Um, there's something I have to tell you…" Sakura fidgeted, looking down at her lap. "B-but I'm not quite sure how…"_

"_Oh god…" Sasuke's book hit the floor as he stared wide-eyed at his favorite pink-haired girl. "You're kidding right?"_

"_I'm not." Sakura reached out and took Sasuke's hand in hers. "You can't be that surprised… We both expected this since the day we met."_

"_I'll be right back." Sasuke said, standing up suddenly. He turned back as he reached the door and said, "Don't go anywhere."_

_Sakura broke down as soon as the door closed. He was going to leave her and she knew it. He wasn't coming back. She held her face in her hands as she cried, willing this all to have just been a dream. She didn't want to be pregnant with the child of an almost-stranger. _

_It had been around half an hour that she sat there and cried. She had just dried her tears and was about to get up and leave when the door opened to reveal a slightly exhausted looking Sasuke. _

"_Okay, I'm sorry to have taken so long, but I had to find the perfect one."_

"_Wha—" Sakura was cut off as Sasuke got down onto one knee. _

"_Haruno Sakura. I've only known you for 2 weeks, but it's been the best 2 weeks of my life. And sure I don't pay attention in class anymore because I found out that I can see you in your class from the window. And yeah, it might end up in us being in the same grade next year when I get held back. And I know I'm a pathetic excuse for a man, having knocked you up on the first date (if you could call it that). But despite all of this, I want still want you. You, the cause of my downfall. So, marry me?" Sasuke reached into his packet and brought out a tiny silver ring that twisted into an emerald rose._

"_Oh my. How'd you afford that? We're in boarding school!" Sakura asked, not daring to touch the obviously expensive piece of jewelry. _

"_Oh come on, Sakura. Who cares how much it costs?"_

"_People will think I stole it. My parents are cooks!"_

"_Yeah, well my parents are loaded. This doesn't even put a dent in their bank account!" Sasuke took her hand and slid the ring on it. "I know you want it."_

"_I never said I would marry you."_

"_I would still give you this ring."_

"_Liar."_

"_It's the same color as your eyes."_

_Sakura's breath caught in her throat. He was too perfect. She fingered the ring and said, "Okay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Okay, I'll marry you."_

_Sasukes lips collided with Sakuras. And then all she can remember if pure bliss and the heat of Sasukes skin on hers._

"Sakura, whatever you were thinking about, keep thinking it!" Sasuke said, squeezing her hand gently. The doctors were drugging her and lifting her legs.

"Okay, Miss Haruno. This will be quite painful." The doctor said in a soothing voice. "I need you to push as hard as you can when I tell you to, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"Ready…push!"

Sakura pushed. She tried to remember the bliss she was feeling earlier, but the hellish pain had completely overridden that feeling.

"Sasuke, I hope you know that I hate you SO much right now!" Sakura said, sucking in to push again.

"Im sorry!" Sasuke said, wincing at the pain she was inflicting on her hand. _I'm too young for this._ He thought.

Sasuke gently smoothed Sakura's hair up into a bun so it wouldn't get in the way. She had wanted to cut it for this, but he couldn't bare the thought of it. He looked down at her tear-stained face. It physically hurt him to see her in so much pain. And it was all his fault too.

-::-

Sasuke held Sakura close and rested his head on top of hers as the gazed into the nursery at their children. _Our children._ Sasuke still couldn't quite believe he had helped make them. Much less that they had come out of Sakura's petit frame.

"Look at them. The girl looks just like you!" Sakura giggled. "What should we name them?"

"We should've thought of this earlier." Sasuke laughed.

"I like the name Tadashi for the boy. You pick a name for the girl."

"Um… Minami?"

"I like it! Uchiha Tadashi and Minami." Sakura looked up at Sasuke and grinned. "I wunna see them closer so we can really tell who they look more like!"

"I just have to go sign some things, then we can bring them home with us."

"Oh yeah, about that. Which one of our dorms are they going to stay at?"

"I'm working on getting you your own dorm, since they won't let us share one."

"You're gunna stay with me anyways though, right?"

"Of course."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

It was still around midnight when the school director snuck Sasuke and Sakura into the school from the back hall. Tsunade didn't want the birth of the twins to become a big thing, so she made Sakura promise to just pretend she had gotten fat for a period of time. Sakura pulled Tadashi closer to her chest and looked back at Sasuke who was holding Minami.

"I wonder what color her hair will be…" Sakura whispered.

"With us as her parents, she'll look gorgeous either way." Sasuke replied, winking at Sakura.

"Shh!" Tsunade shushed them. "Someone might hear!"

"It's past curfew, nobody should be up." Sasuke reminded her. "You should know that since it was _you_ who gave us a curfew."

"Don't get smart with me, Uchiha." Tsunade spat at him. "Here, Sakura, this is your new room. I took the liberty of getting things for the children as well."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sakura set Tadashi into one of the cribs, and then took Minami from Sasuke and set her into the other one. "Good night, Sasuke."

Sasuke waved then started walking towards the boys' dorms. Tsunade waited until she made sure that he had walked far enough, then turned towards her own room.

Sasuke waited a total of 10 minutes, then rushed back to Sakura's dorm. "Sakura!"

"Shh! She might hear you!" Sakura slowly opened the door, making sure it wouldn't creak. Sasuke slid in through the tiny crack Sakura had made and shut the door behind him.

"So… do you think it'll be awkward with them in here?" Sasuke grinned, gesturing to the babies.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, slapping his arm. "We can't do that in front of them!"

"Then we'll never be able to do it again!"Sasuke whined. "Come on! I'm 17 and horny!"

"Fine, but only if you can find a way to cover them, without suffocating them."

"Yes!" Sasuke swiftly grabbed a couple of blankets and, after several failed attempts, finally managed to block their view of Sakura's bed. "So.." Sasuke winked at her.

"You win, so you'd better treat a girl right."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her waist and lifter her up. She wound her legs around him and bit him gently at the base of his neck. Sasuke wouldn't have it though. He lifted her lips up to his and nibbled on her bottom one. Sakura's hands tangled themselves into Sasukes hair and tugged at it softly. Sasuke moaned into her mouth and slipped his tongue in between her lips. Sakura noted the taste of mint and moved back to his neck.

Sasuke's hand slipped under Sakura's t-shirt and unhooked her bra. He pulled the shirt over her head and slid the bra off completely. Sakura took the opportunity to slip his off of him, as well. Sasuke lead them over to the bed and climbed onto it, with Sakura still hanging onto him with her legs around his waist. He lowered himself down closer to her so that every inch of them were touching, but was careful to keep her from being crushed under his weight.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun" Sakura moaned, as Sasuke had brought his lips down to her erect nipples and started sucking on one while massaging the other. Sasuke shivered in response, his penis getting harder. She would never know just how much her adding 'kun' to his name turned him on.

Sasuke then moved down to her pants and slid them off skillfully. He continued sucking and massaging her breasts, but also used his free hand to rub her pussy through her underwear. His thumb rubbed against her clit, while his middle fingered pressed against her opening. He pressed a little harder each time, until finally his finger was in her, underwear and all.

Sakura moaned in pleasure as Sasuke pumped his finger into her. He added another finger to open her up wider. "Oh god! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke needed her, like now! He took his fingers out of her and then pulled out the underwear that had been pushed in with his fingers. Sasuke then proceeded to slid off the soaked piece of cloth.

"J-just make sure you pull out." Sakura panted as Sasuke lead his tip into her.

"I'll try." Then he thrust forwards. Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out in ecstasy with every thrust of his cock (she didn't want to wake the children, after all).

With another really hard thrust, he found it. Sasuke hit a spot in Sakura that just sent her into pure bliss. She couldn't stop her scream this time as she came all over his throbbing member. Sasuke pulled out, immediately letting his sperm spew out onto her stomach.

Sasuke collapsed next to her, breathing heavily. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "You will be the cause of my downfall one day."

Sakura giggled and playfully hit his arm, "Yeah yeah, so you keep telling me."

They both fell asleep holding tightly to the other.


End file.
